matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Defender of the Fifth (Episode 2.1)
Defender of the Fifth was the first Merovingian Mission in Episode 2.1. Mission Transcripts Flood: Niobe recently paid the Merovingian an unannounced visit during a rather intimate moment with Persephone. It seems Niobe is spearheading a futile attempt to eliminate a certain associate of our employer. To ensure the safety of our associate, I need you to find out what Niobe has planned. Go to this address and bring back any intel these Neo-worshiping redpills hold in their slimy little hands. Your objective has been given to you-- I really don't care how you complete it. Operator: I'm seeing RSI signals of several Zion operatives, but I can't get a fix on the exact number. Watch yourself, {redpill}. Flood: I'm sure you have it figured out by now-- the whole Morpehus thing. I'll fill you in on the end of your assignment. We don't leave our operatives in the dark forever...forever. that wasn't so hard, was it? Operator: You just picked up a Zion access code. I bet you a box of Tastee Wheat it's for the laptop in the other room. Operator: There's a laptop in the next room. If you can get through its security systems, search it! Computer: > override.bat /switch=active_mode Changing from passive_mode to active_mode. WARNING: Your credentials have not been validated! Engaging--Error: hack in prog-- Execution of override.bat is complete. Connection to hovercraft restored. Computer: Access granted! Connection to hovercraft restored. Would you like to print an update on the mission's status? > Y I'm sorry. The Mission Plan has already been printed! Only one copy of the mission plan can be printed at a time. Please refer to the original print. > _ Operator: We need to find that mission plan. Let me do a trace on it. If it's close, I can find out where -- hey, I got a lock! It's with someone called Pigeon. He's behind a locked door, which just opened. Pigeon: The Operator said I requested another print out of the mission intel. Did someone -- hey! You're not part of our crew! (Pigeon:) Operator: Flood needs that. Hit a hardline and upload the secret plan. I'll make sure he gets it. Operator: You'd think they wouldn't label important documents with the words: Secret Plan! No wonder you aren't working for Zion anymore. Flood: The Zion operatives are in the middle of their mission. Instead of wasting time listening to me prattle on, get over there and recover the formula they want so badly. Operator: Aksnes is in the back of this place. Unless I'm reading this code incorrectly, he has the formula. You know what to do, {redpill}. Aksnes: Just close your eyes and think of the Oracle. Aksnes: Stop! Operator: You have the formula! I'll send word to Flood. Flood: Most intriguing. The formula has a short list of chemical ingredients. We';ll need it delivered to to one of our technicians so we can determine what the chemical are for. If it's a plan to take down our associate, your further assistance will be required. take the formula to Adam Giddings at this address... Well, what are you waiting for? Go! Operator: Adam Giddings is inside. Maybe he will shed some light on this formula and Assassin business. Adam Giddings: Come in! Come in! Don't be shy... Flood told me to expect you. Said you had a bit of parchment to share with your friend Adam Giddings, don't you? Yes, yes. Give Adam Giddings the formula. Operator: {redpill}! I hate to break up your little chat, but I'm seeing an unknown signal pop up on the vid, possibly a group. It could be Zion operatives looking for their formula. Adam Giddings: Oh, what's this...? Is that what Zion is up to? Sly, dirty, rotten...ah, yes--I forgot my place... Hm... I've seen this before. It's a formula for insecticide, a highly dangerous one at that. Two different types, no less. I know Zion wants to kill the Assassin, but it can't be possible with mere insecticide , unless... Oh no! Adam Giddings knows it now-- their plan might actually work! Those rotten, little, dirty...bastards! Flood will be interested to hear this... Alright, be on your way. Adam Giddings needs to go over this formula... Lots of tests to run! Yes, yes... Operator: Nicely done. That should dissuade Zion from sending more operatives... -- for the time being, at least! Operator: Things don't look good right now: the Merovingian hired the Assassin to kill Morpheus and you're under attack by Zion operatives because of it! This might get even more complicated... I wonder what Flood has to say about all of this. Flood: I want to clear a few things up for you: We killed Morpheus. We couldn't share the truth with you until the appropriate time. If we had openly admitted responsibility for the death of Morpheus just days after it happened, tensions would have risen well above acceptable limits. This was for your protection, {redpill}; you know that. completed NPCs Enemies *'Pigeon:' Mob speak *''Episode 2.1: A Swarm of Flies'' Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 2.1) Category:Episode 2.1 Missions